Together II - Against the odds
by TopDog001
Summary: This is a continuation of Together. Collection of one-shots, sometimes it will be sweet, sometimes cheesy, sometimes hot but all will end up with Bea and Allie getting together against all odds. I will use lines or moments from each episode to do that, so you might be spoiled - be careful. Rating of each one shot will vary, placing it under M in case.
1. Episode 1

Allie was looking out the car window watching people on the street. It was strange. First time in five years she saw colorful torrents of women and men walking up and down on the sidewalks. They were coming or going to work, running errands or just hurrying to meet someone. Allie smiled – it was worth it. Lagging is a big word just inside the four walls of Wentworth. Outside it means nothing. Sparing herself of five years in that place is everything.

Lagging on Jake Stewart felt good. He might have helped her big time but he is a first class sleazebag and got what he deserved. She knew that she will have to go to witness protection and disappear but it was ok. She has no family or friends outside. A new start will be good. There is just one thing what she needs to do before that. There is one person she must visit. Maxine Conway.

The car stopped and the man driving it turned back.

\- Are you sure you are going to be alright?

\- Yes, thank you. – she said. – I´m sure it is safe.

\- Alright, I will be here scream if you need me.

Allie chuckled. The guy was funny for a cop. Gathering her purse she stepped out of the car and walked to the white door. Pressing the bell she was waiting while anxiously stepping from one foot to the other. For some odd reason visiting Bea´s grave was not so hard than to face her best friend right now. The door opened and Allie felt strangely nervous as her eyes landed on Maxine. The older woman looked good.

\- Allie! – she called out before pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

\- Hello Maxine. – Allie managed to say even if she was squeezed tightly.

\- Come on in. – Maxine released her embrace and opened the door wider. – So, glad to see you. – she said while she was closing the door behind the blonde. – How are you?

\- I´m good, thanks. How are you? – Allie asked as she was being led to the living room. – You look good Maxine.

The taller woman smiled.

\- Thank you. – she said sitting down on the couch. – Do you want coffee or something?

Allie shook her head.

\- No, thanks. I´m here just for a quick visit. Actually should not really be here but I insisted.

Maxine smiled brightly.

\- I´m glad you did stop by. Must have been hard to convince your detail to let you come.

\- Yes, it was. – Allie nodded. – He was stubborn at first but then... – her voice trailed off. Blue eyes questioningly looked at the woman sitting in front of her. – How,...how do you know that I have a detail?

\- I know a lot of things. – Maxine whispered. Her tone and look would be funny under normal circumstance but like this Allie did n´t find them funny at all. She shook her head not understanding what is going on.

\- What do you mean?

\- You lagged on Stewart so you got your sentence reduced exactly by half. Five years and you are out.

You were in protective solitary the whole time and now you are about to enter witness protection.

Allie´s mouth was open now she couldn´t believe what she heard. „How in hell Maxine knows this?"

\- I knew the system is not one hundred percent safe but hell now I´m surprised. – she said and Maxine laughed.

\- No worries, you are as safe as it gets. It is just me who has a good source of information.

Maxine stood up and left the room, leaving the dumbfounded blonde alone for a minute. Allie was so confused she had no clue what the hell is going on. It was like suddenly being in a dream or a nightmare she was not sure yet. Maxine came back and without a word, she handed her an envelope.

\- I will let you read it alone. I will go and make some tea. I´m sure you can stay for a little bit.

Allie looked at the white envelope. It was trembling in her shaking hand. Something was up, she could feel it. Carefully she tore the white paper and pulled out the letter from inside. Seeing the neat handwriting she gasped as she read:

 _My beautiful girl,_

 _this is the hardest thing I had to do for a long time. But I have to do it because you are stubborn and I have no idea what you will do. I don´t want to risk that you run off or do something crazy. Only thing I´m sure of is that you will visit Maxi. That is why I´m writing this. Honestly, I wanted to leave a phone and rather talk to you but they say that would be too risky. I had to stomp my feet so I can leave you at least this letter._

 _Yes, it is me and yes I´m alive. It must be very hard to stomach I´m sure. I can imagine your shocked face and all those questions running through your head. I´m sure that you want to know what happened but it is a long story and I will tell you it in full length rather in person. But now I need from you to be a good girl and listen to the secret service. They will bring you to me. It will take few weeks as they have to do safety stops but you will get here eventually and I will answer all your questions._

 _I know that lot of things have changed and I know that there is a big chance that you have already forgotten about me but I have to see you. If you read this letter you still care in some way, so I´m begging you to come and see me. If not for else, at least give me a chance to say goodbye._

 _If you decide that you want to see me, call this number:+421 255 2525, don´t say anything just let it ring and then hang up. They will find you and tell you what to do next._

 _If you don´t want to see me, then I just want to let you know that I love you. The time spent with you is why I live for. I wake up and go to sleep thinking about you. I hope that you will have a long and happy life. I will always watch over you. If you need me, I will be there._

Allie re-read the letter two times. Sitting there on the sofa she was staring at it while her mind was racing. Utterly in shock, she felt a wave of dizziness and quickly tried breathing it through.

\- Are you alright? – she heard Maxine´s voice from the door. Allie shook her head, she was not alright. Maxine walked in and placed two cups of coffee on the table. Sobbing loud Allie wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks before finally lifting her head and turning it towards the tall brunette who sat next to her.

\- She is alive? – she sobbed placing the letter down and rather grabbing the other woman´s hands. Maxine squeezed them in support before nodding and explaining.

\- Yes, she is. Bordering with miracle she survived the attack. She was placed under witness protection. Nobody knew, not even Bennet or Channing. State prosecution kept it tightly under wrap. When I got to Barnhurst I have learned that it was her pulling strings to get me there and of course the other thing she was adamant about was that she could keep an eye on you.

Allie smiled. She felt like in a dream. Just Maxine´s smiling but concerned face and reassuring hands were the only things keeping her grounded and believe it was all true.

\- When Bennet offered you deal for lagging it was her who pushed on the prosecution to cut your time as much as possible and for putting you into solitary. – Maxine continued. – She is very sorry for that by the way. But she opted to rather have you locked into a small cell than dead. You had no way to know but you had a special task force guarding you all the time. Wentworth guards couldn´t be trusted so they gave you special agents from state prosecution for protection.

\- Where is she now? – Allie asked the only thing what mattered now. With the shock and confusion slowly settling down she needed to know just one thing – when she can wrap her arms around Bea Smith.

\- I don´t know. We are not in contact much. Once in a while, I get postcard or letter. Always from a different address and always very carefully written without too much actual information. I saw her only and last time two years ago when they let her go.

\- How come she got paroled?

\- She was not paroled, she got presidential pardon – not an official one of course. When she started talking and they finally listened to her and actually believed what she said a lot of shit swam on the surface. In the end, it was not her testimony against Fergusson what helped her to get out but uncovering the shit around Channing.

\- Channing?

\- Yes, - Maxine smiled. – it was a good thing that you told everything about him to Franky. – Letting go of Allie´s hands Maxine reached for her coffee. – When Franky cleared her name and got out she visited me. I was still inside that time. She told me everything that happened at Wentworth and of course, I told Bea. She knew some of the stuff thanks to reports from the prosecutors but she had no clue about the other side of the story. So, not directly but you and Franky helped us. They have recorded her testimony and shipped her away. Since then I´m waiting for you and I have to say it makes me very happy that Bea´s prediction came true. I´m glad you came.

Allie reached for her coffee too and gratefully sipped the warm liquid. It slowly spread through her insides and made her feel warm and at least somewhat collected.

\- I had to come. – she said. – I went to see her at the cemetery and I said goodbye to Franky. Coming here was something I had to do. I wanted to see you and know that you are alright before I go. I thought that it will be saying goodbye to this part of my life. That I will start a new life and try to move on.

Maxine watched her over the cup in her hands. Obviously, Allie looked in shock and confused, what is understandable.

\- Trying to move on? – she asked. – Does that mean you haven´t yet?

\- No, Maxi – Allie shook her head. – I haven´t moved on yet and probably never would have. At least not completely. – she said placing the cup back on the table. – I love her and always will. Nothing can change that, not even if we both die.

Laughing happily Maxine pulled her into another hug.

\- I´m so happy for you both! I´m just sorry that I won´t be able to witness it.

\- There will be a lot of sex so thanks god you won´t witness that. – Allie said smirking, reaching for the letter clutching it tightly. – But from now on you can imagine us attached by the hips as I won´t let go ever. When I finally get her between my arms there will be no turning back. I will never let go, I can promise you that.

She stood up and hugged Maxine one more time. Her mind was full of the future, full of Bea Smith it made the goodbye that much easier. Walking out she waved and got in the car.

\- Back at the hotel? – the agent asked. Taking her phone out of her purse she nodded. Quietly she read the letter again before dialing the number and hanging up. She looked out of the window and smiled.


	2. Episode 2

Allie was lying in her bed crying. Clutching the red blanket she felt heavy sadness pressing on her chest. She knew that Kaz meant it in a good way but her words still stung. „I´m sure Bea would want you to get on with your life." Of course, Bea would want that but Allie didn´t and she felt guilty for that. The first weeks after Bea died were hard. The pain was unbearable, it was making her crazy and numb at the same time. So many things happened since then. She fought hard to get her revenge, helped Franky escape and new girls came. Times were wild and insane.

It all changed for Allie at the moment when Stewart confirmed for her that the Freak is dead. Her revenge was done and Allie could finally calm down and take all in. She felt little better. She could sleep more at night and eat more. A lot helped that her relationship with Kaz was on the right track again. So, yes, it was all getting better until that comment which got stuck in her head.

She should move on. Everyone said that but it´s much more easy to say then done. Emptiness in her soul was in some fucked up way reminder of the woman who used to occupy that place before. Pain, sadness and that empty hole in her heart were the last pieces of Bea Smith she got left and Allie was not willing to give that up. Kaz´s comment made her feel like she was betraying the redhead and that spoiled again her days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed since Kaz said that crazy thing about her and the new girl and Allie felt still bad. She had no clue why Kaz thought she had a thing for the young girl as it was not true at all. Actually, lately, Allie did everything in her power to stay away from her. The girl is a bad news, that was clear. Allie decided to stay away from her and just let her sister cope with her shit.

There was a quick sharp knock on her door which startled her but before she could react the door opened.

\- Hey, blondie!

\- No, fucking way! – Allie said jumping from the bed and instantly enveloping Franky Doyle in a hug. – Fuck sake, Franky! I was hoping that you will escape from the hospital.

Franky hugged the blonde smiling.

\- Haven´t been in a hospital. They kept me at Barnhurst, had cuffs on even during the surgery. – she joked. Allie stepped back and eased her embrace.

\- Are you alright? Was I hugging you too tight?

\- No, I´m good, no worries. – Franky replied while moving to the bed and sitting down. She tapped the spot next to her. – Come on, we have to catch up.

Allie smiled, it was nice having Franky back – yes, it was bad on so many levels – but at the moment she was glad.

\- Sure we have! – she sat down next to her. – What the fuck happened?!

\- I could ask you the same! What the fuck Allie a letter?

Allie froze for a bit. Oh, fuck! She forgot about that. Franky had no clue what happened the night of the escape.

\- So, you want to start from there?

Franky nodded as she shifted on the bed trying to find a comfortable spot. Her shoulder was healing nicely but still sore like hell.

\- To keep it short. Stewart caught me and the only option was to tell him about the plan and push him a bit. We had a common goal. – Allie took a deep breath. – We both wanted to get rid of the Freak. So, we made a deal.

\- What are you saying? – Franky asked with confused low voice. Her eyes were roaming intently over Allie´s face. The blonde looked at the young brunette next to her and smiled.

\- Fergusson is dead. Stewart killed her, she is not on the run.

Franky Doyle is not the type who can be easily surprised or shocked especially after the last two weeks events but now she was both. She has never seen this coming.

\- Are you sure?

Allie nodded.

\- Yes, Stewart told me that. It´s over, the bitch is dead.

Franky was a little bit confused, thinking about what this means for her but soon enough the worries faded and she started smiling. Whatever it means for her, in the long run, this is a good news. A lot of problems are solved by getting rid of the source.

\- What about you? How in the hell did you screw up so badly! I was hoping to never see you again.

\- Thanks, blondie! I know you have missed me!

\- Missed you my ass! Would be happier not seeing you again – like ever!

Franky tossed her right arm around Allie´s neck and pulled her close kissing her head.

\- You will change your mind quickly. – she said smiling. – I have a bunch of great news. One of them being that I managed to convince Iman´s psychologist to testify on my behalf and there is some paper trail too, so if all goes well I can prove my innocence.

\- I´m not sure how it goes according to the law but you will get time for the escape I bet.

\- We will see how it turns out. – she let go of the blonde and shifted so she could sit in front of her. – With the shit what will go on here soon I can safely say never wanted to be more in Wentworth then I do now anyway.

Allie was confused. Franky looked happy, too happy and she was making no sense.

\- Are you high or what?

\- I got shot.

Allie knew that she saw it on tv and she was sure that getting shot is not a reason to be happy. Franky saw her confusion so she quickly continued before the blonde could voice all those questions running through her head.

\- When they caught me, they took me to Barnhurst instead of a common hospital.

Allie´s face lit up after finally getting Franky´s words.

\- Have you seen Maxine?

Franky smiled.

\- Yes, I have.

Allie instantly matched her smile. She was about to get some news about her good friend. Someone very dear to her, someone connecting her to Bea.

\- How is she? – she asked.

\- She is good. Chemo is working, she looks good.

Allie let out a relieved smile. Finally some really good news.

\- Maxine is good, she is actually very good. You know her, she is nice and all. So, she is helping others.

Allie rolled her eyes.

\- Of course, she does! Getting chemo and instead of focusing on getting better she is helping others. Why I´m not surprised.

\- Yeah, typical Maxi. – Franky said smiling, remembering how her old friend appeared by her side after her surgery. – So, she is helping people there and she has managed to take me to her favorite patient. It was not easy as she is in a special part of the building. But you won´t believe what strings some people can pull. – She took Allie´s hand into hers and squeezed it. – And I´m not talking about Maxine. – she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of folded paper. She placed it into Allie´s hand. – Open it. – she said.

Allie took the paper and suddenly her heart started racing for no reason. Her fingers quickly worked on the smooth white surface and soon enough she spotted black graffiti lines drawn by a pencil. Opening it to full A4 length her breath stilled as her eyes fall on the full drawing. She quickly glanced at Franky before focusing back on the picture. She was looking at it intently for barely a minute but it felt much longer.

\- How? – she whispered in a low voice. Her eyes not leaving the picture of two seahorses with linked tails in her shaking hands. „What does this mean?" – she thought. „Who could draw this?" It looked like Bea´s work. After looking at other works from her for so long Allie knew very well how the redhead draw. But from where Franky got this picture. Oh, of course, suddenly it came to her.

\- Maxine had this? – she was confused, why her friend kept this away from her? She lifted her eyes finally looking at the brunette in front of her.

\- No, it is not from Maxine. – Franky said as their eyes locked. Allie saw the tears glistening in the other woman´s orbs and her throat tightened. Feeling the tears swell in her eyes too she waved with the paper.

\- What does this mean? – she asked with trembling voice. Franky smiled and leaned close to the blonde so she could whisper in her ear.

\- It means that your seahorse will be back soon. She says that you have to hold on and be strong for a little while. – Franky pulled back and looked at the crying blonde. – She said that she loves you very much but I told her that she should tell you that herself so forget that I said anything. – the brunette joked and Allie chuckled.

\- But how? What happened?

Franky glanced towards the door and started explaining in a low voice.

\- Obviously, she survived the attack. She is a tough bitch, you know that not even seventeen stab wounds can kill her. Red, is tough as fuck! – Franky had to force herself to be quiet as her excitement almost got the better of her. – They took her to Barnhurst and she is under witness protection. She has a bunch of good lawyers and prosecutors who work with her. She is talking as she said she is lagging big time in exchange for favors. Like getting Maxine there and to let them be together. She also has tabs on you, so be careful what you do. And if we are talking about stuff like this. I told her we kissed.

\- You what?!

\- Yeah, I had to, sorry. I couldn´t look at her, the guilt was eating me up and let be honest it did not matter so I came clean.

Allie felt her world crumbling again. What the fuck!

\- What did she say?

\- Nothing. – Franky smirked. – She slapped me – twice. And she said we are not done that she will bring it up when she is back and stronger. But I can assure you those slaps were hard enough. She will be here in no time.

Allie grinned and then sobbed. Throwing her arms around Franky she hugged her hard as she cried. It took her good five minutes to calm down. Pulling back from the brunette she leaned back and took the paper in her hands. Slowly running her finger over the drawing she imagined the only person she ever loved sitting over it as the pencil slid across the white sheet. Bea is alive. Bea is alive and she will be back. She will be back soon.


End file.
